


Metropolis Reverie

by applepals



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepals/pseuds/applepals
Summary: Two lovebirds make their way to a nightfall slumberland above a wondrous cityscape.





	Metropolis Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> "Metropolis Reverie" is part of a fic challenge I made for myself! It's where I find a picture for inspiration and write for it. Something simple to get myself back into writing regularly. So far it's very fun!
> 
> This is the picture I used for this particular fic as a reference ---> https://78.media.tumblr.com/2ca6dec9a61a7da55bc7c7ec1ee3041f/tumblr_p4sn27lvbO1ww8xdao1_1280.jpg 
> 
> I also listened to the song "Find Our Way" by Midnight Kids on repeat while writing. You might want to check it out to see what kind of mood I set up ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbfnxHOlWkc
> 
> That's about it! I hope I'll be able to stick with this challenge and I hope you enjoy "Metropolis Reverie"!

Paper lanterns strung along city streets full of life glowing radiant hues of orange lit by the sparks of candle light from within, perfectly complimenting a deep velvet blue moonlit sky sprinkled with twinkle lights; giving it that extra bit of magic. The scent of the night air was sweet like honey and felt as crisp as an autumn apple.

Families, friends, lovers and acquaintances paraded, wandered, skipped and strolled down the concrete pavement. Laughter, cheers, getting to know you chit chats and casual conversations about daily lives with a hint of slam poetry, guitar rifs and stand up comedy from a near by open mic night were all that could be heard.The atmosphere decorated with all kinds energies felt throughout every which way. Even from afar. 

Enjoying a midnight picnic dinner under the stars on a grassy hill overlooking the city full of charm were two lovebirds doing what they do best. Enjoying each other’s company and having a good time alone together. Sharing these kinds of intimate moments were something Usopp and Luffy always treasured.

Laying comfortably on a patchwork quilt blanket they stuffed their faces full of delcious food, glugged down refreshing drinks, cracked inside jokes, spoke about their dreams and listened to each other’s aspirations, and told event filled stories. Playing with each other’s hair, giving playful cuddles and planting kisses was a pretty frequent happening too.

Time wasn’t of the essence but it sure did fly. Before those two night owls knew it they were fast asleep in each other’s arms. Luffy’s heartbeat was felt against Usopp’s chest and Usopp’s soft breaths of air were felt on the warmth of Luffy’s cheeks. Their legs intertwined and their hands being held fitting together like a puzzle piece.

Local crickets sang the boys lullabies and a soft breeze grazing against the grass and tree leaves accompanied twilight voices with a melody. The moon watching over them with loving eyes.


End file.
